


Movie Night

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Tid Bits of A Happy Relationship [2]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, FRIEND FEELS, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Chapter 1

¡Breaking Benjamin!

Quinn swished her hips side to side as she listened to Breaking Benjamin's 'Polyamorous' in the kitchen. She watched as the popcorn cooked in the microwave, it was a Friday night & Ben's tour with Adam (Gontier) was over a day before. He promised to be there since Friday nights in the Burnley residence meant movie night. Quinn loved Three Days Grace but was heartbroken when Adam announced his departure, she was sad but he still performed his songs with his new band. Quinn twirled to the other side of the kitchen to pull the chocolate chip cookies out the oven.

"Hey, I'm home!" Came a familar voice, Quinn squealed & poked her head around the corner. There was Ben, & an awkward standing Adam behind him.

"Hi bitches!" She chirped back. Adam & Ben gave her 'the look.'

"So now we're you're bitches?" Adam questioned & set down his suitcase. It didn't surprise Quinn at all anymore when Adam stayed over, Naomi didn't like that Adam was away for long periods of time. She knew what she was getting into when she married a rockstar, Quinn knew but adjusted to Ben's long times away from home.

"Yes you are, I own that ass. Now, what movie?" Quinn asked as the timer for the microwave went off. Adam chuckled & followed his friend into the kitchen, Quinn ripped the bag & dumped the lightly salted contents into a clear plastic bowl.

"Doesn't matter, I'm home. Oh, plus happy fifteenth babe. Adam, you pick," Ben said to him with a soft smile. Adam nodded, already knowing where the shelf of the Burnleys' extensive collection of movies were. His fingers glided over the cases, eyes reading each one quickly. Adam felt weird how normal this was, staying at his friends' house because of his wife not wanting him at theirs, he felt as if he was imposing. But if he was, Quinn & Ben never showed an signs of Adam over staying his visit. Ever.

"Let's watch this one," Adam spoke up finally finding a suitable movie.

"Ooo, haven't watched that one in awhile," Ben commented as he flopped down on the couch.

"Titanic, you can never beat the classics!" Quinn added as she carried in both the fresh tray of cookies, & the bowl of popcorn. Adam smiled & slipped in the DVD, Ben pressed play as Quinn fumbled around in the kitchen. Upon return a case of beer, & a case of Dr.Pepper in hand.

"Jeez, you know me too well," Adam said as his eyes teetered over his favorite soda. Quinn nodded & each handed them their preferred drinks. She took her seat besides Ben, & curled into his side.

***

Ben left to the restroom just as the part with Rose & Jack in the water came on. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"What?" Adam asked. He knew it was serious the moment Quinn stood & pushed the table out of the center of the room. She laid down on her back, looking at Adam upside down.

"This!" She exclaimed arm extended & pointer finger to the ceiling. She retracted her arm & commenced rolling on the floor, only to a certain width. Back & forth, back & forth. Adam looked at her weird.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked sitting up & watching her. Quinn explained just as Ben walked in, he bewildered by the sight of his wife rolling on the floor & his friend watching amused. "Calm down Q, it's a movie."

"What is she doing?" Ben asked Adam quietly.

"I'm explaining why Jack could've fit on the damn door if Rose wasn't being a fucking fat elephant & taking up the whole fucking thing!" Quinn answered as she continued rolling on the floor, "Seriously, all three of us could fit on the fucking thing- plus all of Avenged Sevenfold! What girl needs that much room, seriously!" She continued to rant, still rolling on the floor. Ben snorted in amusement & sat down besides Adam.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?" Ben asked noticing Adam's stare. Adam sipped his soda, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

"She's just someone YOU would marry," he commented watching as Quinn continued assaulting the carpet. Ben smiled dumbly, knowing Adam was right.

"Are you done yet?" Ben asked Quinn. She stopped & laid on her stomach, head resting on her folded arms, she smiled up at him.

"Sorry, it's kinda fun is all," she replied taking a gulp of her beer. She promised four beers limit & she was still on her first. Both Ben & Adam threw back their heads, laughing. "Let's play-" a knock on the door interrupted Quinn. Adam stood.

"I'll get it," he said.

"No I'll-" Ben began.

"No, I insist," Adam said & continued over to the door. He opened it to find two police officers standing there. "Hi, how may I help you this fine night officers?" Adam asked them.

"Yes, does a Ms.Smith live here?" The female officer asked nicely. Adam gave her a confused look before a light-bulb went off.

"Oh- Quinn, there are some officers here to speak with you!" Adam called. Instead of Quinn appearing Ben did, Adam stepped aside allowing Ben the doorway.

"Hello, Quinn's in the restroom at the moment. How may I help you?" He asked kindly. The male officer snorted.

"This is a private matter Sir, if Ms.Smith wishes to tell you then so be it but, this is for her & her family's ears only," the female officer informed. Ben nodded.

"I mean no disrespect but I'm her husband," Ben replied smoothly. She nodded seeming slightly surprised.

"And I Sir mean no disrespect back but, we thought Ms.Smith was... well, fourteen," she said unsure.

"She is fifteen now, changed her last name to Burnley." Ben stated as Quinn came up behind his 6'4 frame. Her bare feet padded lightly on the wood, she rubbed her eyes & yawned smally. "Q, these officers are here to speak with yo-"

"No, no. With this new information, as you've told us you are family. You must hear as well," the female officer clarified. Quinn nodded & propped herself against Ben's side. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what's happened?" Quinn asked politely. The officers looked at one another, both nodded solemly & turned to face them, Adam decided to stay & be apart of the exchange.

"We don't know how to say this but, you're mom is in critical condtion at the hospital. She was in a bad accident, they don't know if she'll make it," the male officer said quietly. Both police watched their reactions, Adam reached out to rest a hand on Quinn's shoulder, she responded by jerking away from the touch.

Ben turned to his long time friend, "Give her space." He murmured backing away. Quinn made no move to stop either of them.

She finally looked up from the floor, "Thank you for telling me. I'll be down there right away. Now may I ask, which hospital?" They gave her the address & bid them a good night as they departed. Quinn shut the door & headed upstairs to put on her shoes. Adam turned to Ben, his blue eyes saying it all.

"She just... she doesn't show feeling, like sadness & depression. She keeps them in, Q learned how to do so over the four year duration I left her," Ben said feeling guilty. Adam nodded & left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Breaking Benjamin!

Quinn made no rush to her mother's room, just walked at a normal pace. She rounded the corner, finding her older brother (24) at their mother's bed riden side. She sighed & walked over to them, her mother's eyes closed & her brother's head resting on his arm atop the bed. Quinn rested a hand on his bicep, feeling it twitch as he woke up slowly. He looked at her with his hazel eyes full of a sadness that she hated to see.

He stood & hugged her, "We missed you Q. She's not gonna make it Quinn." Rob murmured into her shoulder. Quinn hugged her brother, rubbing his back.

"I know, I know Rob. How long has she been asleep?" She asked quietly, eyes never straying from their hurting mother's form. Rob leaned away.

"An hour. Quinn, I gotta-" she nodded signalling to him she understood. He was a momma's boy, & it killed him to see her like this. Quinn stood at her side, running her fingers through her mom's dull black hair. Her mom's eyes cracked open, & she drew in a painful breath so she may speak.

"Quinn, I'd thought I'd never-" Quinn shushed her. She glanced over her shoulder, a slight nod of her head allowed Ben to walk into the room. Quinn's mother's eyes flitzed to the new, friendly face. "Who's this?" She asked.

Ben took her frail hand, "I'm Benjamin Jackson Burnley IV. I am Quinn's husband." He answered with a smile. She smiled back, looking at her daughter with sickly brown eyes, even now they radiated with warmness & happiness.

"He's the one you talked about... for all those... years?" She questioned taking in shakey breaths. Quinn nodded, a smile on her delicate face, sadness in her eyes.

"Yes mom, he's everything I could ever ask for, & more. I wanted you to meet him earlier, but touring & all," Quinn explained quietly, brown eyes looking at Ben's & her mother's hands. They flickered back up in time to see a single tear be shed by her mother.

"He's handsome, lovely company I hope?" She asked looking at him. Quinn noted her mother's heart monitor slow in tempo slightly, 'It's a matter of time,' she thought.

"The loveliest ma'am. I couldn't ask for a better spouse than you're daughter Quinn," Ben complimented, notcing his wife's panicked look. "Go, I'll stay with her," Ben murmured to Quinn. She looked at them.

"Mom, I'll be right back," Quinn said kissing her mother's head. She hated seeing the IVs in her mother's arms, or the weird giant napkin thing they made her wear. She shivered as she left, Ben watched her until she turned the corner. He smiled down at Mrs.Smith & took a seat beside her, never letting go of her hand.

"Now, Mrs.Smith, tell me about Quinn when she was younger," Ben said quietly. She smiled at him.

"Well..."

~30 Minutes Later~

Ben sat there the entire time, listening to everything the woman had to say about Quinn. From school, to parties, to crushes, & anything she remembered about her daughter. Quinn leaned against the doorframe, smiling sadly at the scene before her.

"She was sad when you left... never seen her so sad... in my life," she spoke in deathly whispers, Ben strained to hear her. "Then you came back... she was happy but still sad... afraid you'd break her again... I told her there was nothing to wor..." she trailed off, her heart monitor flat lined. Her eyes fluttered shut, never to see the light of day again. Ben held her hand through it all, up until her grip was nonexistant. Nurses pushed past Quinn as they rushed to help her mother, Ben moved out the way quickly to join his wife.

"C'mon, it's getting late," Ben murmured to Quinn as he pasted her. He knew better than to touch her at a time like this, she'd break down if pity was taken upon her. Ben waited for her to follow, she did eventually.

***

"I'm going to sleep alright?" Ben asked Adam & Quinn. Quinn nodded & curled more into her blanket burrito on the couch, Adam sat on the other side where he said nothing. "Night." He said & climbed upstairs.

"Night..." Quinn murmured too low to be picked up by him. She stared at the tv, watching as the peoples mouths moved but didn't process what they said. Adam shifted on the couch causing Quinn's eyes to flicker to him, she almost forgot he was there.

He looked at her, "Are you okay Q?" Adam asked holding her stare. Quinn's brow twitched slightly, it was as if Adam was trying to break her, she dropped her gaze to the couch. She felt like she'd lost.

"'M fine," she replied & pulled the blanket tighter around her. Adam snorted at the teen's hopeless lies.

"Stop lying to Ben & I, stop lying to yourself," he said nonchalantly. Adam watched as Quinn glared at him.

"I'm not lying, I'm fine Gontier!" She hissed quietly, afraid of waking Ben. Adam sat up straight.

"If you're not lying then say it straight to my face right now," he challeneged. Quinn sat up as well, looking him dead in the eye. She felt her armor begin to crumble the moment she looked into his clear blue eyes. "I'm waiting."

"I. Am. Fine." She said growling out each word, Adam leaned back smirking. He noticed her eyes become glossly at her words.

"Stop lying, you're only doing damage to yourself. If you're not gonna tell Ben how you feel, why not me? Our past & situations may have been different but, not the emotions," Adam said scooting closer to her. Quinn glared at him.

"I feel like shit," Quinn sighed.

"Why?" Adam asked happy she caved. Quinn clenched her fists.

"I feel like shit because I wasn't there- I wasn't there for my family. Yea, I sent them money to help out- materialistically I was there, not physcially- I should've been there for her before the accident!" She snarled, Adam took her hands.

"Why? How would you being with her during the accident change anything?" He asked.

"He could've taken me instead, it wasn't her time! It wasn't..." Quinn murmured relaxing her hands. Adam sighed knowing that was the main reason for her pain & anger.

"Then she would've been depressed, Ben & I, let's not forget you're fans too... we would've all been depressed," Adam pointed out. Quinn sighed with a nod, & climbed into Adam's lap surprisingly.

"You're right Addy," she murmured & tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Quinn yawned not three minutes later.

"Q, go sleep. I bet Ben doesn't like sleeping alone," Adam said softly. Quinn agreed sleepily, Adam kissed her forehead before she stood & stumbled up the stairs to the master bedroom.

***

Quinn quietly opened the door to find the bed empty, & the shower running. 'Late night shower?' She thought & walked over to the bathroom.

"Ben?" She called out quietly.

"Yea Q?" His voice came soft from the running water. Quinn stepped more inside, she took a seat on the sink.

"Nothin', just wondering if you were in here is all..." she responded drawing a heart on the fogged up mirror. Soon Ben cut off the water & stepped out, casting a smile in Quinn's direction. She smiled back & handed him a black towel.

"Thanks," he said wrapping it around his waist. Quinn nodded & followed her husband back to the main room. She wrapped her arms around his narrow waist, "Quinn, what are you doing?" He asked.

"We just haven't... had time alone in awhile..." she murmured against his bare back. Quinn allowed her hand to slid further forward, tugging at the towel until it puddled around Ben's feet.

"But Quinn... Adam..." Ben said as warm fingers wrapped around him.

"Shhh, you just have to be quiet Burnley... not that hard," Quinn said making Ben continue towards the bed. Ben agreed dumbly as he laid down on the bed, Quinn remained on top of him. Her hand still around his hardening member, slowly sliding up & down.

"C'mon babe, stop teasing..." Ben panted, gray-green eyes rolling to the back of his skull. She smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, & barely tightening her grip around him. Quinn happily pumped up & down quickly, throwing in twists of her wrist to increase pleasure. Ben let quiet moans fall from his parted mouth. Ben kissed her roughly, hips bucking up into her grip on his length as it glided easily between her fist.

"C'mon Ben, you know you wanna be in charge... you just wanna take me- right here & now. But you won't cause our dear friend Adam is in the next room," Quinn purred next to his ear. Ben groaned, eyes glancing at the teasing look on her face.

"No- it's not-" he began but Quinn drowned it out by lightly pressing a finger to his slit.

"Prove me wrong Burnley," she hissed lowly. Ben's eyes opened, he gripped her hips & flipped them over. Quinn squeaked out in surprise, hand squeezing Ben out of instinct.

"Oh, I will." He growled into her ear. Quinn moaned in response as Ben bit down on her neck, "Now listen, you're gonna stay completely still, with you're hand on me got it?" He asked. Quinn nodded & Ben bit down harshly on her neck. "Speak."

"I under-stand," she panted out. Ben pulled back to look at her.

"Good. Plus, I will bite you're neck if you disobey, so I suggest you don't... is that understood?" He asked swooping his head back down to his love's neck.

"Yes Ben," Quinn responded. He smirked against her neck before clamping around a spot. Quinn held to Ben, feeling his pulse through his painfully swollen member. Ben held himself up with his arms on either side of Quinn, teeth around her neck. He began to move his hips, sliding himself in & out of Quinn's hand, soft moans, & gasps falling from his lips as Quinn threw in more twists of her wrist. She squeezed him at random times making Ben speed up his thrusts.

"God- I'm so close-" he grit out, hips thrusting erractically now. Quinn watched him move above her, finding it erotic & the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Quinn tightened her grip more, squeezing him at his head. She sat up some, kissing him passionately as he thrusted into her closed fist harder & faster. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue slithered in, easily winning control to explore the cavern.

"C'mon baby, cum for me. You know I love you right? You're so beautiful, so beautiful Benjamin. You can do it," she murmured against his ear as Ben let out a string of ungodly curses. "Please, beautiful you can do it. I know you can, c'mon kitten. I love you, almost there. I love you Ben." Ben groaned & thrusted forward one last time, he ejaculated, hands fisted into the sheets, head tossed back. His seed spilled onto Quinn's hand & shirt, Ben panted & rested his forehead against hers.

"Jesus, I love you Quinn," Ben said breathless as he pressed a loving kiss to Quinn's lips. She smiled up at him.

"And I you, my love. Here, you get cleaned up while I change kay?" She asked innocently. Ben nodded & slipped off her, Quinn sat up & removed her shirt, she handed it to Ben & he cleaned himself up. She stripped down to nothing more then shorts, after she washed her hands. Ben held up the covers & Quinn slipped under them, she curled up into Ben's side.

"Quinn?" Ben questioned unsure she'd fallen asleep. She didn't respond & just rubbed her head against his side, "I love you, I'm not kidding at all when I say I'd rather die then be without you." Quinn smiled &tightened her hold around his waist, she pressed a soft kiss to his barely tanned skin.

"I'm not kidding either. Oh, don't you have an interview tomorrow? With Adam?" She asked just now remembering. He nodded.

"Yep, you're coming though. No buts, I want you there with us," he said softly. Quinn didn't object, just yawned & shut her eyes.


End file.
